


If We Don't Have Trust

by riverdean_needs_he1p



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdean_needs_he1p/pseuds/riverdean_needs_he1p
Summary: The main focus of the story is Tim and Dick's relationship.Tim has a feeling things just aren't right, but no one's willing to listen. Tim risks his relationships and career to try and find what's triggering this suspenseful feeling.i'm not good at summaries and i'm new here so please don't judge too harshly :^)





	1. Prologue

There was no sound. Or maybe there was. It was hard to tell. They couldn't hear anything. Their eyes were open but they weren't seeing anything. It didn't feel real, like they weren't there, like their mind was somewhere else, not a part of them anymore.

But the pain was real. They could feel it tearing through their muscles every time they moved. Every step felt like it was going to be the last. They didn't even know where they were going. They couldn't see or hear, every part of them was focused on the pain ripping through their body.

They had something in their hand. What was it? They didn't know. It was there, though, they could feel the weight. The way it made their arm feel like it was being torn off. But their fingers refused to release whatever it was they were clinging onto. 

Was it important? What was important anymore? They were dying. In the most painful way possible. Why were they even still walking. Actually, no they weren't. They were on the ground? They couldn't tell. It felt like they were being burned alive. Every nerve was on fire.

They couldn't think anymore. It was just pain.

Hurt.

It hurt.

Help.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does EVERY workout you do require you to contort into _inhuman_ shapes?" Tim judged his brother from his spot on the pull up bar, "I mean, I'm flexible, but you're _flexible_." 

Dick laughed, "C'mon, Tim. It's not that bad, I bet you could do it if you tried hard enough."

There was a soft thud as Tim dropped from the bar and strolled over to where Dick was, "Who says I _want_ to be that flexible? Do you even have bones?" Dick snorted. 

"Some people appreciate this level of flexibility."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Well, Wally for starters-"

"Ack!" Tim covered his ears, "Okay, I won't question your flexibility any more, just please spare my poor innocent soul." Dick punched his thigh, since that was all he could reach from his spot on the floor.

"Don't be so dramatic, Timmy. There's not an innocent bone in your body; I've seen the way you stare at Superboy." Dick had released his limbs and stood up.

"I can't hear you!" Tim yelled, his flushed face staring otherwise.

Dick grabbed him around his waist and lifted him from the ground. As strong as Tim was, he was still young and lightweight, making lifting him super easy.

Tim screeched, "Put me down!"

"Timmmm" Dick pretended to whine, "Why don't you ever tell me about your crushes? I tell you about mine."

"You tell me _too_ much about yours," Tim countered, peeling himself from the older man.

Dick released him and pretended to pout. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that," he mimicked Dick's stance, but grinned despite himself.

Dick cracked a smile, "C'mon, Timmy, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." He ruffled Tim's hair.

"Ew, gross, no." Tim pretended to gag. Dick sighed dramatically.

"Fine, I guess if you don't trust me or anything..." Dick pretended to pout again.

"You're unbearable, you know" Tim laughed, walking away. Dick just smiled as he started collecting the equipment he had used. After showering and changing, Tim walked with Dick up the stairs to the main floor.

Tim cleared his throat. Dick glanced at him briefly to show he was listening.

"So, uh, about what you said earlier..."

"Hm"

"Uh, maybe I do sorta have a crush on Superboy."

Dick smiled, "See, I knew yo-"

"And maybe he sorta has a crush on me, too" Tim said quick enough to rival Wally. Dick, of course was fluent in quick speech, seeing as he was dating Wally, who was probably the quickest talker he knows. Well, second. No one could beat Bart, even Wally had trouble hearing him sometimes.

Dick actually looked surprised at this. Tim blushed hard and smiled sheepishly.

"We're- we're dating," He had a apprehensive smile on his face. Dick recognized it because he knew that was the same face he had been making when he had told Bruce about dating Babs. The kind of face where you just can't help it, you're so happy and excited and you feel all fuzzy inside.

Dick's mouth hung open for a bit before it split into a huge grin, "Congrats!" He patted Tim's shoulder, "Good for you, man! When did you guys start dating?"

Tim thought for a second, "I think it's been... a month? Or two. I don't know." He was still grinning like an idiot and kinda hopping on his feet a bit. Dick could see how nervous and excited he was feeling.

"Am I the first person you told?"

Tim mulled on it for a few moments."Yeah, I think so. I mean, a few people already know about it, like Bart and Cassie, but I never really told them, they just kind of figured it out."

Dick ruffled Tim's hair, and even though he protested, Dick could hear the laughter in his voice and the smile on his face.

By then they were at Dick's room. He saw Tim blink, realizing he didn't even mean to follow Dick. Dick chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Well, i have to go now, but I'll see you on patrol tonight. Wait, no- no I won't. I have to patrol East. Damn. Well, either way, I'll probably see you later. but uh..." he held his arms open in a questioning manner.

He knew Tim didn't really like hugs, even if he did tolerate them. He tried his best to ask first. That was probably why he's the only bat that Tim'll let hug him. Instead of answering, Tim just threw his arms around him. Dick squeezed him for a second before loosening his hold. Tim held on for a second before stepping back. Tim smiled shyly up at Dick and Dick felt his heart melt.

Tim meant so much to him. Of course Dick loved all his brothers, but it was different with Tim. They were so much closer. Dick didn't spend much time with Jason and their relationship has always been kind of rocky, since he use to resent him for becoming Robin. And Damian... well, Damian was a great kid, but when Dick looked in his eyes, he looked distant and challenging. Damian has always been defensive, even with Dick.

But with Tim, when Dick looked in his eyes he saw trust and, he liked to tell himself, admiration. Tim was a distant person, and Dick respects his need for space, and that's what probably made them closest. They understood each other. They respected each other's boundaries.

Dick wanted to say more, but instead he just put his hand on Tim's shoulder and smiled brightly. Then he stepped back into his room and closed his door as Tim walked away.

__________

Dick tiredly looked at the time.

4:26 am

He groaned and hit his head against the desk. Why oh why does he have so many cases lately. When bruce said he needed help with cases Dick didn't think it would be _this _many.

He slapped himself. _Wake up. Come on, just have to review this last few and you can go to sleep._

_by last few you mean the twenty something you still have?_

Dick groaned and hit his head against the desk again. That's when a voice came out of the monitor.

"Nightwing, are you there?"

"'M up" he mumbled, his head still on the desk, but turned to the side so he could be heard.

"You're needed in the cave."

He closed his eyes and held back a groan. He considered ignoring the call and just not going, but decided against it. 

"Be down in a sec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the first few chapters are copy/pasted from a pre made draft, so they will be posted faster, but after about three chapters it will probably slow down because of school n stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Tim's hands trembled as he gripped at the wound oozing blood.

"Nightwing?" he choked out anxiously, expecting the worst. He didn't get a reply. His heart pounded even harder as he started looking around desperately.

"Nightwing! where are you?" he smacked at his communicator in a lame attempt to make the buggy equipment work. It just buzzed in his ear so he pulled it out and threw it away. He tore through the street, trying to find help.

"Batman! Robin!" he yelled, sprinting, feeling panic rising in his chest. He took a sharp turn and ran straight into Robin, crying out in pain as they both were knocked over.

"What the hell is with all the yelling?" Robin snarled.

"I-it's Nightwing, I was with him and he- he went somewhere, I don't know, he just disappeared-"

"Stop." Robin put his hand up and normally Tim would hit it away and continue but he just swallowed and stood shaking, "Slow down, _what_ happened to Nightwing?"

"I don't know. He was with me and then the building toppled and I couldn't find him, he-"

"Is right here" Nightwing winced as he limped towards them, Batman not far behind.

"You two," he pointed at Nightwing and Red Robin, "Go take the Batmobile back to the cave. Robin and I will look around and check for injured and buried citizens."

Tim wanted to argue but he just nods his head and follows Nightwing.

_____

Batman and Robin return a few hours later.

"It's bullshit!" Robin flung his cloak off as he stalked into the cave, "I was doing what you asked me too!"

"Robin," Batman warned. Robin glared at his mentor before storming out, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

Batman sighed and sunk into the chair that sat just in front of the monitors.

"What was that all about?" Dick asked, bewildered.

"Don't." was the only reply he got.

Tim and Dick shared a wide eyed look. It's not like this is new or unusual, but it's still unnerving.

"I'll go talk to him," Dick said, getting up. Tim watched him leave and then looked over to Bruce. Bruce sat in front of the computer with his cowl off and his head in his hands.

"Dick isn't the one who should be talking to him." Tim stated flatly.

Bruce just grunted.

"What happened?"

No reply.

"You're his father."

"Not when Dick's around."

Tim stared in shock for a moment, "Are... are you blaming Damian not talking to you on _Dick_?"

"That's not what I said."

"It sure as hell sounded like it," Tim snapped, "How is it Dick's fault that you're emotionally constipated and can't even show your own son you care enough to listen?"

"Excuse me?" Bruce turned around and glowered at Tim.

"You don't even talk to the kid! Sure, he's arrogant and a total ass, but he's still your son and he still has feelings. And I don't know about you, but some of us actually want to feel like they're wanted, not just needed."

Bruce substituted glaring at Tim with glaring at the floor.

______

Damian scowled at the man standing in front of him, "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to talk"

"And I don't want to listen," Damian growled.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Damian slammed his door closed before anything could come out.

"Damian." Bruce said a moment later, "Damian, answer me."

"Yes?" He replied callously.

"Open the door."

"Open it yourself, you seem very capable of doing everything else by yourself." Ouch.

"Damian Wayne, come out here right now."

The door opened. Damian had the same cruel scowl on his face.

"Leave." Was all he said before slamming the door again.

Bruce felt his temper rising.

"Don't act like a child! It wasn't that big of a deal, you're just being dramatic!" The door swung open and suddenly Damian was right up in his face.

"Not a big deal as in you don't trust me? You thought maybe I was going to kill someone? After all this time I still see that look you give me. You're afraid I'll cross the line." Damian's fists shook, "and how am I supposed to act in any other way if all you treat me like is child!"

"Robin, enough." Bruce cringed inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Oooh of course, now you want to talk to _Robin? _I shouldn't be surprised, he's the only person you ever want to talk to! He does his work, he gets the bad guy, he always listens, and then he goes off to do whatever a Robin does. He's just a sidekick, he doesn't need to be treated like family, he doesn't need to be cared for or looked after. And he most conveniently doesn't need to be talked to."

Bruce stood appalled. He was about to say something when Damian interrupted him again.

"Well, he isn't here right now, there's only Damian Wayne, and since he's not the one you're looking for, why don't you take your fake ass and empty apologies and go bother somebody else?"

The door was slammed shut for the third time.

________

Dick bounced his leg nervously.

"Stop it," Tim said, "that's annoying."

"Sorry," Dick stopped, "I'm kinda nervous. Where's Bruce and Damian? They said they'd stop on their way out, I was hoping to say something before I left."

Tim nodded, not looking up from his screen.

Dick was leaving for Blüdhaven in, well, an hour ago. He was hoping to be able to say bye and have a word with Bruce and Damian, but now he didn't have any time to go looking for them. He gave Tim a quick wave and then was off.

______

"Where were you?" Tim grunted when they finally showed up. They both ignored him and continued on their way.

"_Ooookay..._" Tim said as he turned his projector off and got up to go with them. As he trotted to catch up he caught the sound of some people yelling. He wheeled around, ready to face whoever it was, but it was just a couple arguing. Loudly.

Actually, come to think of it, everyone in gotham seemed to be in some sort of squabble. Sure, there was always tons of crime and such, but usually gothamites in themselves were pretty docile.

Not only that, but it seemed to be rubbing off on Batman and Robin. Yeah, they had their differences and they did argue, but it wasn't as often as it seem to be lately. There was always a sort of barrier between them, but it has to be a bit of a coincidence for them to finally be breaking at the same time it seems all of gotham was being divided.

Tim furrowed his brows and stared off to where he had seen Batman and Robin go. They were long gone, but he still shuddered remembering how deadly their stares at each other were.

He needed to talk to Dick.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dick, I swear, it's like it's some kind of _flu_ or something. People are acting super aggressive and fighting each other for no reason!" 

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Well, more than usual. But that's not that point, the point is there's something behind this, it can't just be a coincidence!"

"We're not fighting" Dick observed.

"Well... yeah, but-"

"Listen, Tim," Dick frowned at him, "I trust you, and I hear what you're saying, but I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. You haven't slept in a while, you're exhausted. Why don't you go sleep and we can talk about this later?"

"We can't talk about this later. What if this is urgent? What if it keeps getting worse until every gothamite is picking a fight with everyone they see?"

"Tim. Calm down, alright? That's not gonna happen. Go rest, you need it." 

"I'm not tired"

"Yeah, sure" Dick snorted, getting up. Tim grabbed his arm. 

"Dick, listen," Dick paused to let Tim speak, "I'm serious. We should probably look into it, investigate it, we could start wi-" 

"Tim. Sleep. Now." Dick cut him off.

"I don't need to sleep!" Tim cried, "I need to look into this! I have a feeling this can get serious. Dick, why don't you trust me?" 

Dick's eyes widened, "Tim, I do trust you."

"Then help me with this!"

Dick drew his eyes away sheepishly, shocking Tim. He stared wide eyed at Dick before his expression darkened. 

"Fine. I'll do it myself. Some brother you are," he muttered the last part, entirely meaning for Dick not to hear, but by the way he stiffened and his lip twitched Tim knew he had heard. Even so, he pretended he hadn't. 

"Just... just make sure you don't stay up too late." Dick said before turning away and walking out.

Tim didn't reply or even acknowledge the exit.

________

Tim stood in the kitchen, his hands clasped around a cup of coffee, while he stared into it's inky darkness. He wasn't supposed to drink coffee, he knew, but that didn't stop him. Especially from drinking it black, he wasn't really a sweets kinda guy, he preferred it bitter.

He hadn't really gotten any sleep last night. Dick had told him to, but he had been up until 5 going through files, recent newspapers, the data base, et cetera. But still, he had found nothing. No reports of unusual illnesses or behaviors. Everything was just so... normal. And never did Tim think he would call Gotham normal.

Even if he had no leads yet didn't mean he would give up. Everything pointed to him being wrong, but something in his gut told him he was right. Unease curled in his stomach, like he was waiting for something to happen, even if he didn't see it. He couldn't shake the feeling and it made him want to curl up in a ball and scream.

He glared down at his coffee cup. why was this so frustrating?

"Even if I totally support you and your coffee addiction, I don't think Bruce would be too happy to find you drinking it."

Tim jumped when Dick spoke. Wow. First time in a while he had been snuck up on. Maybe he did need some rest. 

Tim blinked at him, "Good morning to you, too." 

Dick laughed.

"'Morning, kid," he patted Tim on the back. Tim smiled slightly.

"What are you dressed up for?"

"Me and Wally are going out today," he beamed. 

Tim gave a quick 'ah' then continued to stare at his cup. 

"You alright, Timmy? You look kinda out of it." 

"I'm fine," he wanted to say more but his mouth stayed shut. 

"Did you sleep last night?" 

"Yeah."

"For more than 3 hours?" 

Tim didn't look away from his cup, but his expression was ashamed. 

"Tim, you have a serious problem." Dick lifted the cup from his hand.

"Hey!" Tim yelled, jumping at it. Dick held it up out of his reach, "Give it back!"

"Not until you promise me you'll get some sleep"

"Dick, hand it over," Tim practically snarled.

"Say it!" 

"Stop being an idiot, just give me the damn mug!" 

"Not until you swear to me that you will get some rest!"

"I don't have to swear to anything!" Tim snapped, "you can't tell me what to do, you're not my father!" 

"And who is?" Dick snapped back, his patience dwindling.

"I swear on my life, Dick, if you don't stop being a baby and give it to me already-"

"I'm the baby? You're the one freaking out over a cup of coffee!" 

Tim went to grab his arm when he slid out of the way, causing Tim to almost collide with the counter. 

Wow, he was really uncoordinated today. Maybe he should- no. He doesn't need to sleep, he's perfectly fine. 

"Richard John Grayson, give me the damn cup already!" Tim yelled almost too loudly. Dick blinked in surprise at Tim using is full name.

Tim's face was turning red and Dick had never seen him this wound up before. He was acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Tim, all you have to d-" 

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" Tim yelled before storming out of the room.

Dick stood stunned. _Wow_.

"What is going on in here?" Damian poked his little head around the door frame. 

"I..." Dick's stomach felt heavy, "don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

Tim pointedly ignored Dick entering his room.

"Hey..." Dick offered. Tim stayed silent.

"I, uh, came to apologize for, y'know, being a jerk earlier." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I didn't think- I mean, you're usually more patient with stuff like that I didn't think you'd-"

"I accept your apology," Tim stated, not even glancing at Dick.

Dick stood awkwardly, tapping his fingers against his thighs. He waited, rocking on his feet, but Tim didn't say anything more, so he took his exit.

______

The whole thing was forgotten. Neither of them brought it up or really gave a nod towards it at all. They went about their usual day as if it hadn't happened.

And Dick didn't even know why he felt like it was such a big thing. Brother's fight, it's normal. But... it wasn't like Tim to get that way, normally he put up with Dick's antics. Dick was starting to get concerned.

His concern only mounted throughout the week. Tim was still acting grouchy, he wasn't really coming down to eat most of the time, he was sloppy during training, and he was late for everything.

Dick wanted to talk to him. The fight had happened over a week ago, so Tim couldn't possibly still be hung up about it, there must be something else bothering him.

"Hey, Tim" Dick came up to him while he was stretching. Tim responded with a quick 'hm' to indicate he was listening.

"I don't want to be... nosy, or anything, but it seems like you've been working yourself to death this past week. You're acting like you haven't slept in days"

Tim scowled, "I did sleep. Last night."

"For over an hour?"

"Y-"

"Consecutively?"

"Why does it matter?" Tim was starting to get defensive and Dick quickly stepped down.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be accusatory, let's just forget about it. How about I show you some of the stretches I did as a kid?"

Tim thought for a second then shrugged, "Sure."

_______

"I thought you didn't like coffee?" Wally questioned Dick as they sat at a table outside Sweetener Cafe.

"I don't," Dick shrugged, "but you do, and I wanted to go somewhere you liked for once. And I can just get like a cookie or something"

"Aw, babe, that's so sweet but so unnecessary," Dick rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I like going to the places you like, they're... fun?" Wally tried and failed to find a word to describe them.

Dick laughed, "I know you're not the biggest fan of arcades, but they make me nostalgic, okay?"

Wally grinned, "We should go to the rink sometime. You like rollerskating, right?"

Dick shrugged, "Whatever you like is good with me."

Wally groaned and leaned back in his chair dramatically, "Babe, you gotta give me _something_."

Dick leaned across the table and kissed his boyfriend, "how's that for something?"

Wally licked his lips, "That's something but not really the _something_ I'm looking for"

Dick's phone pinged.

"Who's that?" Wally asked, "Bat business?" he said slightly quieter so not to be overheard.

"Sorta," Dick scrunched up his face, "Tim's begging me to get Damian, apparently he's being a pain in the ass."

"What's new?" Wally snorted. Dick ignored him.

"How's a date to the arcade sounding now?"

_______  
  


"I don't see the need to bring West along, he's always with you, can't you two be around each other sometime when _I'm_ not?" Damian complained the instant they stepped out of the car.

"I missed you too, short stuff." 

"Do _not_ call me that."

Dick groaned, "_Please_ don't be like this the whole time. Wally, you're better than this, Damian, Wally's here because we're on a date and decide to let you tag along."

"More like _dragged_ along," he grumbled.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "If you don't want to come we can always leave you back at the cave with Tim"

Damian shuddered, "And listen to him mutter to himself for another hour, like the creepy psycho he is?"

Dick frowned at Damian.

Damian sighed, "Sorry, I... I'll behave." He gave Wally a side eye, daring him to laugh. 

___

Wally stood by Damian while he played the Cheese Vikings game he seemed to love. Dick had gone off somewhere to get food and then they were gonna head back and eat. 

Damian kept giving Wally looks and he eventually got sick of it.

"Why do you hate me?" Wally asked, "Seriously. Is it because I'm dating your brother? You don't want to get replaced or something?"

Damian's hand tightened around the joystick, "I don't hate you," he gritted out.

"Then what's the deal?" 

"The _deal_ is," he turned from the game as _'game over'_ flashed on the screen, "I don't like you being around Grayson. He acts... odd around you." Damian gestured widely, as if that helped anything.

"What-?"

"Excuse me, are you done with this?" A young woman with what appeared to be her son pointed to the game Damian was leaning against. Damian made his little -tt- noise and got up and walked away. Wally followed.

"How is Dick acting weird? He seemed fine to me."

"Of course to _you_ he seems fine. But he doesn't-" Damian sighed and rubbed his face like he was explaining something that should be strikingly obvious, "Grayson doesn't just _lose his temper_ like that. Especially not with me," Damian refused to look at Wally, "He's the only one who puts up with me and I..." he trailed off and stared sadly at the ground. Wally even felt kind of bad for him. 

But the moment was ruined when Damian looked back up and sneered at Wally, "But after he spends a few dates with you, it's like he doesn't even want me around."

"That's not true" Wally insisted, "Dick cares about you, he just-"

"I _know _he cares about me," Damian snapped, "but he's still being an ass and I blame you."

Wally thought back to when they met that morning at the cafe, and to be honest, Damian was right, he was acting off.

_ "Bad day, huh?" Wally greeted Dick, who looked half asleep._

_ "Mm," Dick agreed, staring down at his cup, "it's just Tim, he's..." Dick rubbed his face, "Nevermind, it's nothing. How's it going?"_

_ "Fine," Wally kissed Dick's cheek but he doesn't seem to react._

_ "How're things at the manor?"_

_ "Fine." he said uncharacteristically short. Wally knew something was up but decided not to push it. This is the first date they had in a while and he didn't want to ruin it with starting a fight..._

Wally was brought back to reality as Dick squeezed his arm.

"Earth to Wally," Dick grinned at him when he finally looked at him. 

Wally shook his head, "Uh yeah," he paused, "Actually, Dick- can I talk to you for a minute?" He glanced at Damian, "alone?"

Dick looked a bit worried but quickly hid it, putting the bag of food down on a table near them.

"Dami, stay here, we'll be back in a minute, you can have whatever's in the bag, just not the coffee."

Damian curled his lip, "I don't want fast food or your stupid coffee." Dick sighed, exasperated.

"C'mon, it'll be like three minutes."

Damian glared at him and Dick stared him down. Eventually Damian's eyes dropped to the floor and he mumbled a defeated "okay."

Once Wally and Dick were outside and away from the mass of people, Wally confronted him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing's up, why?" Dick seemed genuinely confused.

"I don't know," Wally let his hands drop to his sides, "You've just been acting funny and even Damian mentioned it. And you said something about Tim," Wally grabbed Dick's hand, "Is they're something up with all of you? Because if there is, I can help, I mean I'd think after dating for two years I'd-"

"It's family stuff, it doesn't concern you."

Wally felt his heart sink, "What? Dick I thought-"

Dick pulled his hand away and looked at Wally, looking as hurt as Wally felt, "Wally I don't mean- I meant to say just that-" he rubbed his head aggravatedly, "I love you Wally, a lot, and you're really important to me, it's just that, well, you're not _technically_ part of the family, I mean we're not even _engaged _or anything..."

Wally felt something in him crumble, "oh."

"Wally, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No it's fine, I guess you- I guess it makes sense. I mean, I'm not a bat, no matter how close we get we'll never really be _that_ close, y'know?" He sounded more bitter than he meant to.

Dick cringed, "Wally please, you know that's not what I meant-"

"Then what do you mean?" Wally asked, more hurt than angry, "If you don't want my help you can just say it, you don't have to declare it as 'not my problem', because apparently our relationship is shallow enough that I shouldn't even be able to help in 'family' affairs." He instantly regretted his words when he saw the look on Dick's face.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I-" he tried to say something but he was at a loss for words. He stepped forward and hugged Dick, who numbly hugged back.

"I'm gonna head back to my place," he mumbled, stepping away.

"Wait, Wally, please, I didn't mean any of that, I'm sorry-"

"Sh," Wally pressed a finger against Dick's lips, "It's fine, I know what you meant, I just- I need sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah" Dick said quietly.

Wally gave him a small smile before heading off. He made sure no one was around before he started running. And he swears it was the wind that made tears begin to roll out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i ended on a way more dramatic note than necessary, but buckle up cuz the story only gets more dramatic from here on out


	6. Chapter 6

Dick and Damian came in quietly, Tim noticed. Not like they normally made a lot of noise, but usually they were talking, or at least Dick was.

"Welcome back," Tim greeted them, "how was it?" Damian walked right past and Dick just mumbled something and trudged upstairs. 

"You think they fought?" Kon asked, his arms tightening slightly around Tim.

"I don't know," Tim felt bad, like somehow it was his fault.

They were silent for a bit. Kon absentmindedly ran his TTK up and down Tim's arm. It made his skin crawl.

"Don't do that," Tim mumbled.

Kon stopped, "what?"

"The telekinesis thing, it's... weird," Tim shivered.

"Sorry," he apologized, and settled with just rubbing Tim's arm with his actual hand, which was significantly more comforting.

"Should I talk to him?" Tim said after a bit, not being able to take his mind off it.

"I wouldn't," Kon breathed against his neck, "he seemed tired, maybe you should try tomorrow. You're cute when you do that."

"When I do what?" Tim turned so he was facing him.

"When you furrow your brow, when your worried or just thinking. Relax, it'll be fine," he put his hand on Tim's face, "Dick's probably just stressed out."

"Maybe." Tim still worried.

Kon rolled them over so he was on top and started peppering Tim with kisses. Tim laughed, "What are you doing?"

Kon shrugged and grinned playfully, "Thought you could use a distraction. If that's okay with you." 

Tim bit his lip and studied Kon's face. "Okay, but not here"

He got up and nearly dragged Kon to his room. As soon as they got there, Kon flopped them down on the bed and started kissing Tim all over again. Tim only interrupted occasionally, so he could kiss Kon.

It was all lip and teeth and skin until Kon's hands started wondering. His fingers made Tim's skin tingle and his stomach do the flip flop thing. Kon mostly massaged one of Tim's thighs while the other hand explored his whole body. 

Tim let him go until his hand started going up his thigh and the other pulled them closer.

"Okay wait- ss-stop for a second," Tim squirmed uncomfortably against Conner's grasp and he quickly let go.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I probably should have asked-"

"It's not that-," Tim shifted nervously when he noticed Conner eyeing him. 

"Um..." he curled up slightly because he was feeling exposed all of the sudden. "I haven't been totally honest with you, I mean, I haven't _lied_ to you or anything, I just- I couldn't get myself to- ugh." He put his face in his hands and kinda stayed like that for a second. Kon didn't rush him and he appreciated that.

"I should've told you before, but I just didn't think it was relevant, cuz y'know, we weren't having _sex_ or anything but, uh," he coughed, "I guess I should have told you _before_ we started dating, but I was afrai-"

"Tim," Kon interrupted him before he went on forever, which Tim also appreciated, "I love you and nothing you say will change that. If you're not ready to talk about whatever it is, then you don't have to"

Tim stared at him for a little before starting to tremble. He was scared. Why? It wasn't like Kon would hate him. Or maybe he would. Tim had no clue as to how he would react.

"No," he started, "this- this is the right time. I've put it off too long. Kon, I-" he looked him in the eyes and did his best to keep contact, "I'm... trans. as in, I... I don't have like, guy anatomy." He cringed at how he stated it. There had to be a better way to say it than that. It was uncomfortable talking about it but he wanted to get it off his chest.

Kon didn't respond for a second and Tim broke eye contact, embarrassed.

"I know I should have told you sooner, it's unfair to not tell you even though I _knew_ things would get... intimate. And I get if you want to break up or if that makes yo-"

"Woahwoahwoah, what?" Tim jumped slightly at the outburst, "Why would I break up with you?"

"B-because I'm trans?" Tim said, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable. 

"And?" 

"And? Well, I mean, I didn't tell you and you like guys and I just thought-"

"You are a guy, though, and you just did tell me."

"Yeah, but I don't-"

"Tim," Conner grabbed his arms and made him look at him, "I love you. I love all of you. Just because you're born that way doesn't mean I'll suddenly not like you. You're right, I do like guys and you _are one_. Even if we can't have sex that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore."

Tim was still shaking all over but the weight in his stomach had lessened and he let himself fall into Kon's arms. He tried his best not to cry, and just held onto him tightly.

"I love, Kon, I love you... so much." 

"I love you too, Tim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing characters coming out is kinda awkward for me, but i tried my best


End file.
